


Cat Grant is Insatiable

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: One Shots, Prompts and Previews [21]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Fingering, PWP, Self Prompt, Smut, art response, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: Insatiable by Octoplods
   
  Cat is Insatiable and Kara is an Enabler





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to use this for Nov. Supercat Slam but I changed my mind. It's been floating about for over a month now so I figured I'd publish it.

Kara’s fingers teased against Cat’s sex, given that Kara had already mouth mauled her earlier on the couch she was always amazed at how insatiable Cat could get sometimes. Cat herself was stretched over Kara’s body where she had been laying on her side in the bed waiting for Cat to finish up with her shower.

Nightgown left undone, she had fit herself against the threadbare fabric of Kara’s sweatpants and rolled against her, arm sliding across the flat of her chest until it wrapped around her shoulder nuzzling Kara’s chin with a ghost of a whine.

That’s all it had taken before Kara felt compelled to fulfill her sex kitten’s needs without word. Cat’s hand skewed her shirt as she pulled it up, mouth fitting around Kara’s nipple causing the woman to hiss and shift further onto her back. While Cat’s tongue lapped and swirled against her, her hand pushed and shoved at the other woman’s waist band until Kara lifted her hips up.

Satisfied for the moment once they were around Kara’s knees Cat’s fingers wrapped around her, teasing the valley of wet skin there, mimicking Kara’s own movements against herself until Kara pushed her legs wide, stretching her pants against her legs as Cat hooked a leg up around her opposite side and slid on top of her.

Kara’s bottom lip was pulled into her teeth as Cat sucked hard against her skin as Kara turned her head down looking at the other woman with a dangerous glint as she rolled her hips up while slipping a pair of fingers inside Cat’s sex.

Cat let out a slow groan, her knees going wide as she leaned back against Kara’s legs, the stretch of her pants keeping her up as she dipped and undulated her hips against the delicious sensation of Kara penetrating her. She pushed Kara’s shirt up and out of the way, hands surrounding the other woman’s breasts, kneading them firmly in time with her languid thrusts while Kara answered with the stretch of her fingers and a push of her hips.

Already wound up, Cat knew she wouldn’t be long for it, rolling her torso in waves against Kara’s fingers, when she felt Kara’s other hand pressing up her stomach, rubbing between her breasts in such a way that made Cat’s chest flush red and fill with heat.

Kara urged her on quietly, watching through her lashes as she brought her hand up, Cat’s teeth fitting around her thumb while her fingers splayed out along her jaw. Hot breaths coated her skin as Cat bit down, her tongue flicking the pad in her grasp as her orgasm coiled its way up her spine. Never once did she increase her pace or stop the roll of her hips, feeling Cat’s moan reverberate down her arm as Cat's body clenched around her fingers.

Cat pressed her hips back and down, holding herself in place as she felt Kara push up into her, rubbing the pair of fingers against each other in tight motions as she came, Kara’s hips rolling and gently bouncing up into her to make the sound she let out seem to stutter until she let herself fall forward against Kara’s body.

Kara waited until she felt the first inkling of sensation of Cat’s body releasing its vice grip on her before she moved again, nudging Cat’s leg off her as she slid out from under her, letting Cat start to lay out on the mattress only to come up short when Kara didn’t pull out and instead guided Cat’s knee over her arm as Kara turned over and got up on her knees. Her other hand was between Cat’s legs then, pressed against her lower stomach as she pulled her up sharply and set the woman on her knees.

“Wha...what’re...fu-kara!” Cat barely had time to register what the the woman was doing until she felt the sting of Kara’s teeth against her own ass sending her further forward onto her shoulder as Kara’s fingers pulled out just enough before pressing back inside and stretching her further with the added digit.

Kara kissed the offended skin, shirt and breasts skipping across Cat’s back as the woman brought her hands up in order to push up. Kara instead pushed down gently at Cat’s shoulders, keeping her down before running her nails against Cat’s spine causing her body to bow downward as Kara started a new, languid rhythm with her fingers in and out of her.

Cat panted, making a soft grunt of a noise as she pushed back against Kara’s hand once she found a more comfortable position only to gasp sharply when Kara’s tongue carved its way across her back and the fingers of her free hand teased just above the three working in and out of her around her ass; coating themselves in her wetness until they were thoroughly soaked.

“Breathe” Kara ushered, the pad of the thumb that had been in Cat’s mouth pressing against her and causing Cat to let out a whimper while her fists coiled around her sheets. Kara waited with the utmost patience, feeling Cat slowly relax as she slowed the plunge of her other hand as if she were keeping count.

Their eyes caught and Cat spread her knees wider, bottom lip pulled between her teeth before she nodded to Kara who moved carefully behind her. Kara’s eyes practically gleamed when she saw Cat’s jaw go slack and all the air in the room practically get sucked into her lungs as Kara pressed a finger inside, feeling the small band there until Cat took an even deeper breath and she pushed past it.

“FFFU-CK!” Cat’s eyes nearly rolled back into her head as Kara filled her completely, the trident of her right hand still circling and pistoning in and out of her in time with her breathing until she started to breathe again. Kara waited a few more counts before moving the pair of fingers of her left hand in much more shallow strokes.

Cat rolled her features along her forearm, her wanton cries breaking through the sheets she tried to quiet herself with when she felt Kara move inside her until she felt both hands alternating rhythms in and out of her. Her back arced impossibly, head lifting as she braced herself on her forearm, other hand grasping for the headboard until she slapped a hand against it.

Kara’s name was like a mantra pouring out of her lips until Cat was pushing back, using the headboard for leverage while Kara’s fingers impaled her, stretching and rolling and rubbing against each other through her insides until she let out a very un-Cat-like groan, her body pulling Kara’s fingers in deep and vicing around her as her whole body shook with her orgasm.

Cat dropped her head with another loud grunt of a noise through clenched teeth as she pushed Kara out of her before her knees spread wider with the relax of her body. She was breathing heavily, body shaking with her aftermath as she tried to hold herself up.

Kara didn’t give her the opportunity, easily flipping Cat over with another noise of surprise and a slight bounce against the matress, her skin glistening with sweat, hair sticking to her face, mouth open as air rushed in and out of her lungs. Cat’s legs fell apart easily, her body sapped of strength, making it easy for Kara to overpower her, pulling her arms above her head and holding Cat's wrists in one hand as Kara climbed on top of her.

Kara fit her mouth around Cat’s throat, biting gently and causing the woman to moan loudly and hiss in a breath around her name.

“W-what’re fuck… Mmm Kara, are you doing… tome.” Cat tipped her head back exposing her throat further and letting out a disbelieving noise as she felt Kara’s soaking wet sex pressing against her stomach, painting herself all over Cat's skin as Kara dipped and rolled her hips against her.

“Oh my GOD.” Cat whined, propping a leg up as best she could to thud into Kara’s ass as the woman drove herself down onto Cat’s thigh, breath washing over her chest and neck as Kara teased her skin with her tongue before pulling away.

Kara pushed Cat’s wrists down harder when she felt her try to move them, fingers stretching to touch her as Kara continued to fuck herself against Cat’s body. Her skin flushed, hair sticking to her neck and back, shirt becoming see-thru as decadent moans and grunts fell from her mouth. It was one of the most sinfully dirty acts Kara had done, at least in the past few hours, and it was the most delicious thing Cat had felt since her shower.

Now it was her name that filled the air like a mantra from Kara’s lips, her features almost pained as she worked herself against Cat’s body, closer and closer to her release until she let go of Cat’s wrists. Kara's hand fit between them again, working the tips into the shallow depths of Cat’s entrance and rubbing against her clit.

“Please Kitten…. Rao, Cat please.” Kara was begging while Cat felt her body shifting to a different plane of existence. She fought her way between them, cupping Kara’s arousal and letting her grind down against her palm until she curled her fingers up and let Kara drive them deep inside herself.

“Come for me… Supergirl.” Cat breathed in whimpers and moans, her own orgasm burning out her nerves as she watched Kara dig and grind and roll against her fingers enough to nearly break her wrist. Her other hand fisted around Kara’s shirt, yanking her down until Kara opened her eyes again. “Please Kara….come with me.”

Kara’s eyes blew apart to the point of appearing almost black as she opened herself up and used her super-speed almost on accident, hearing Cat very nearly scream herself apart before she pushed her knees out and impaled herself on Cat’s hand letting out her own lascivious herald as she shattered on top of her. . 


End file.
